<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoy a medianoche by sunflow3rs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685937">Hoy a medianoche</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs'>sunflow3rs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Los mismos idiotas del vóley, ahora en la universidad [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Rare Pairings, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi conoce a Terushima desde hace un tiempo y sabe que su nombre viene de la mano de problemas que no quiere tener. Por lo tanto, cuando comienza a sentir que su corazón se aprieta dentro de su pecho cada vez que Terushima le sonríe, sabe que su única opción correcta es correr e huir de ese sentimiento al que no está acostumbrado y que, por encima de todo, no quiere tener.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Iwaizumi Hajime/Terushima Yuuji, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Los mismos idiotas del vóley, ahora en la universidad [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hoy a medianoche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi fue un completo ingenuo al pensar que, cuando llegase el momento, sería capaz de negar a Terushima cualquier propuesta a una de esas aventuras, por llamarlas de alguna manera, en las que siempre se encuentra involucrado. Sin embargo, sobrestimó al chico y a su entrenada aptitud de convencer a todo el santísimo mundo para hacer lo que él quisiese, incluido el tirarse por un barranco si hacia falta.</p><p>Mas tarde, para acallar a la voz que grita dentro de él preguntándole el por qué demonios accedió a esa locura, se dirá que fue debido a que todos los demás habían aceptado hacerlo sin rechistar y que él no iba a ser quien arruinase la fiesta. Su excusa sería la presión social e intentaría no pensar demasiado en la sonrisa del idiota de Terushima cuando le tendió la mano y le confió que no iba a ocurrir nada malo.</p><p>Pero claro, esto lo dejará para luego. Ahora su única preocupación es que el maldito de Kuroo abra la puerta del pabellón de una maldita vez para que la maraña de jóvenes universitarios consiguiese entrar en la piscina y, de esta manera, desaparecer de la vista de quien pasease por la zona.</p><p>—¿Qué tienes, manos de mantequilla o qué? Déjame esto a mí que tú estás muy tontito —escupe a su lado Daishou, arrebatándole de un golpetazo el llavero a Kuroo, ganándose una mala mirada de su parte. Un resoplido grupal se escucha a su espalda, porque si Kuroo tarda tres siglos en buscar la llave correcta, Daishou iba a conseguir multiplicarlo.</p><p>—Oh, <i>por Dios</i>, ya lo hago yo. —Es Mika quien tiene que robarle sin delicadeza alguna el llavero a su novio y conseguir, a la segunda y como una santísima divinidad para los demás, la llave que abre la puerta del pabellón de natación. Iwaizumi se siente más protegido, llenando ahora su pecho de seguridad, cuando todo el grupo está a salvo dentro del recinto. Cierran la puerta y alguien le hace una foto a la llave correcta para prevenir futuras confusiones. Los chicos echan un vistazo a la piscina vacía, vagamente iluminada por las propias luces de esta, y entonces todo el caos se desata.</p><p>Kuroo, Bokuto y Terushima son los primeros en desnudarse, dando saltos y tropezando el uno con el otro hasta quedar en calzoncillos, y tirarse a la piscina de bomba salpicando a cualquiera que estuviese a su alrededor en ese momento. Iwaizumi se aleja un poco del grupo previendo que todos tengan la intención de imitar al trío principal, así que se queda observando desde una distancia prudencial y alejado del borde.</p><p>No le sorprende en absoluto que al segundo de caer en el agua Daishou comience a morrearse con Mika como si sus labios no se hubiesen tocado en años, o que Bokuto inicia una pela con Kuroo salpicándose y chapoteando. Debe admitir que sí que le deja un poco anonadado el que Tsukishima, el serio de Tsukishima, se una a esa pelea con una sonrisa divertida que Iwaizumi jura nunca haber visto en él. Luego, Kiyoko está intentando que Yachi no se tire al agua con ropa en una esquina por que se encuentra avergonzada, o algo así, y cree que Kageyama está a punto de intentar enrollarse con Yamaguchi.</p><p>A Iwaizumi le vienen dos cosas a la cabeza, que sin pensarlo demasiado puede deducir que son bastante acertadas: Esta panda ha estado bebiendo antes de hacer esto y, definitivamente, no es su primera vez en ello.</p><p>—¡Iwaizumi-sempai! —La voz de Terushima le llama desde dentro del agua en un sonoro canturreo. Se intenta mantener recto moviendo sus brazos porque está en la parte en la que sus pies no tocan el suelo y le sonríe de manera divertida a Iwaizumi esperando a que este hiciese algo. El moreno ni reprime ni intenta ocultar su impulso de poner los ojos en blanco ante el tono en el que le habla, utilizando los honoríficos mas por entretenimiento que por una señal de respeto hacia sus mayores, como siempre. —¿Le tienes miedo al agua?</p><p>Ah, <i>niñato</i>. Iwaizumi no tiene ni idea del por qué se junta con este tipo de personas. Primero fue Oikawa, que es su mejor amigo desde la infancia, luego llegó Bokuto con quien tuvo que compartir dormitorio en su primer año de universidad, y junto a él apareció Kuroo, que siempre han sido como uña y carne. Y finalmente, Terushima. Cree que tiene que tener alguna especie de imán para acercar a los idiotas egocéntricos a su vida, porque si no es de esta manera, no entiende el motivo por el cual todos estos se le pegan a la suela del zapato.</p><p>—Cierra la boca —exclama lo suficientemente alto como para que le escuche por encima de los gritos de Bokuto y, aunque suena molesto, no lo está. Y Terushima, que el muy tonto está muy consciente de ello, aumenta la magnitud de su sonrisa observando el cómo Iwaizumi se quita la camisa y deja a la vista sus magníficos abdominales, sumamente gratificado. El rubio le silva porque <i>joder</i> con el maldito cuerpo del hombre, y a sus vítores se le une tanto Bokuto como Kuroo, quienes comienzan a dar palmadas por encima del agua y gritar una especie de "eh" que aumenta de velocidad conforme Iwaizumi se desnuda.</p><p>—¡Ehhhhhh! —Gritan los tres a la vez cuando Iwaizumi, ahora únicamente en calzoncillos, se tira de cabeza a la piscina, como si fuese un atleta olímpico a punto de conseguir el oro. El chico se obliga a abrir los ojos bajo el agua, ajeno a que el cloro después se los dejará enrojecidos y resecos, para poder nadar con la tranquilidad de no chocarse con ninguno de los pares de piernas que se encuentran florando a su alrededor.</p><p>Su cabeza emerge a un par de metros de Terushima y la sacude, lleva una de sus manos a su frente y peina su pelo hacia atrás.</p><p>—Buena técnica, pero pésima ejecución. Tendrás que saltar de nuevo —dice Bokuto. Pone una cara que Iwaizumi vería reflejada perfectamente en el decano de la facultad cuando se entere de que han entrado en la piscina en medio de la noche, una línea severa en su rostro que casi, casi, casi hace creer que Bokuto está hablando seriamente, olvidando por un momento que Kuroo está intentando no ahogarse mientras Bokuto se sube a sus hombros.</p><p>Iwaizumi le echa una de esas miradas que, sin abrir la boca, le piden que cierre su dichoso pico y, antes de que nadie pueda decir cualquier otra cosa, Terushima se ha acercado tanto a él que de un salto es capaz de enrollar sus extremidades alrededor del cuerpo del chico y escalar por su espalda hasta que su boca está al nivel de su oreja. Demasiado cerca para su gusto.</p><p>—Iwaizumi-sempai... —canturrea, y por mucho que Iwaizumi prefiera alejarse del cuerpo del menor, le tiene atrapado bajo sus brazos y piernas. —¿Me coges y le pateamos el culo a esos dos?</p><p>Ah, aunque si el asunto va sobre ganar en una pelea a Bokuto, él no se va a negar en absoluto a que Terushima esté tan cerca de él, así que sonríe con malicia y asiente con la cabeza.</p><p>Terushima pega otro salto y se sube a los hombros de Iwaizumi con facilidad, atento a la mirada quisquillosa que Bokuto le lanza, sus piernas caen a cada lado de la cabeza del moreno y este agarra sus gemelos para evitar que perdiese el equilibrio. Iwaizumi intenta que su capacidad de concentración se base en lo cerca que están los muslos de Terushima de su boca, o de que su entrepierna choca descaradamente con su nuca, y hasta pretende que los largos dedos del rubio, los cuales se entrelazan con su pelo, no le provocan esa dichosa sensación en la boca de su estómago que le hace querer vomitar.</p><p>Kuroo se acerca al dúo. Sus manos están enrolladas en los muslos de Bokuto y le agarran con fuerza, manteniendo una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro. Los miran como si fuesen a comérselos vivos en este maldito juego e Iwaizumi ríe porque no va a perder ante esos dos capullos competitivos.</p><p>—¡Eh! ¡Juego sucio! —Grita Bokuto una vez ha comenzado a pelear contra Terushima. Este, que se ha tambaleado un poco sobre los hombros de Iwaizumi porque el bestia de Bokuto le ha empujado demasiada fuerza, decide emplear sus manos y pellizcar el pecho del contrario. —¡Los pezones están fuera!</p><p>Kuroo se distrae, entonces, con la queja de Bokuto, e Iwaizumi lo aprovecha para pasar una de sus piernas detrás de su tobillo y, con la ayuda de Terushima que empuja desde arriba al dúo, consiguen derribar de una vez a los idiotas. Celebran su victoria durante los segundos suficientes para proclamarse absolutos ganadores del juego, antes de que Bokuto emerja del agua y empuje al rubio, sumergiendo a ambos chicos en el intento.</p><p>Iwaizumi nada alejándose un poco de Bokuto, quien se ha entretenido comenzando una nueva lucha de salpicaduras con Terushima, quejándose de lo injusta que ha sido su victoria y buscando una revancha. Kuroo, por otro lado, ha olvidado lo que estaba haciendo y comienza a nadar en la dirección en la que Tsukishima se encuentra, quien había estado hablando con Yachi desde que Kiyoko consiguió que entrase a la piscina.</p><p>Es divertido, piensa Iwaizumi, por muy ilegal que sea. Si alguien les descubre pueden llegar a ser expulsados de la universidad, y ninguno parece lo suficientemente preocupado por ello, aunque de nuevo, él no es quién para aguar la fiesta</p><p>Se arrastra hasta que su cabeza toca el bordillo de la piscina y se queda encasquetado ahí. Su boca está completamente tapada por el agua, respira con lentitud por su nariz y se queda mirando, casualmente, a sus otros compañeros. Las chicas han comenzado a pelear ellas también, Mika subiéndose a los hombros de su novio y, Kiyoko, a los de Kuroo. Yachi y Tsukishima vitorean a sus parejas, cada uno en una medida de intensidad diferente y Bokuto quien se ha autoproclamado el árbitro, grita que pellizcar los pezones está muy prohibido.</p><p>Iwaizumi intenta no fijarse demasiado en lo acaramelados que están Kageyama y Yamaguchi en la otra esquina, y se centra en buscar a Terushima, quien al parecer ha desaparecido de su radar. Se incorpora un poco, saliendo del refugio que había creado y despegándose de la pared, curioseando por la cabellera rubia del chico.</p><p>—¿Me buscas? —Terushima suena a su espalda y antes de que pueda darse la vuelta, sus piernas están de regreso alrededor de su cuello y lo atraen hacia el bordillo de la piscina. Aquí, Terushima está sentado y lo único que toca el agua son sus tobillos, los cuales ahora caen por el pecho de Iwaizumi. Aunque continúa igual de empapado y el moreno se pregunta si no se va a poner enfermo de esta manera.</p><p>—Para nada —miente descaradamente Iwaizumi y lleva sus manos a los desnudos y mojados muslos de Terushima para intentar romper su agarre. Ese, sin embargo, sonríe y aumenta la presión, acariciando el pelo rizado del chico. Iwaizumi intenta no sentir demasiado los putos dedos de Terushima en su cabellera y suelta un suspiro cansado. Este deja que sus manos caigan por las orejas de Iwaizumi, rozando la piel húmeda de su nuca y, antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, lleva sus dedos al marcado mentón del chico y le obliga a elevar su cabeza.</p><p>Terushima le apoya en su muslo, su garganta arqueada deja ver a la perfección su nuez y le mira a los ojos con pasión. Que su sonrisa traviesa no haya desaparecido de su rostro no tiene por qué significar que Terushima continúe jugando, siendo la mirada que le echa la que le dice cuan serias son sus acciones. La misma que en un primer momento le llevó a aceptar la petición de ir con ellos a esa piscina hace menos de una hora. Y, joder, Iwaizumi siente que tiembla, al menos un poco.</p><p>—¿Quieres un beso a lo Spidey?</p><p>Tan rápido como le es posible y, sobre todo, sin pensarlo demasiad, Iwaizumi lleva las palmas abiertas de sus manos al trasero del rubio y, de un único empujón del que no está nada seguro de dónde ha sacado la fuerza necesaria, le hace dar una voltereta por encima de él y le tira, de nuevo, al agua. Y la respuesta de Terushima es apretar sus muslos, asustado, y llevar a Iwaizumi junto a él al chapuzón inesperado.</p><p>—¡Podías haberme roto la crisma, capullo! —Lloriquea Terushima cuando sale del agua, llevando una de sus manos a su nariz porque joder, se había metido un planchazo. Iwaizumi tose sin tener idea de cuánta agua acaba de tragar, antes de quejarse él también.</p><p>—¡Tú me hubieras asfixiado!</p><p>El rubio le mira entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza. La distancia entre ellos no es demasiada, pero por cuestiones de seguridad y sin saber, realmente, mucho sobre los violentos impulsos de Iwaizumi, Terushima prefiere quedarse de esta manera. Iwaizumi pone, de nuevo, sus ojos en blanco e intenta que sus pulmones se relajen. Ha bebido mucha agua con cloro y ahora siente su ganta seca y agrietada, quizás también debido a que tosió demasiado.</p><p>Terushima mira a su alrededor al notar que la piscina se ha tranquilizado de sobre manera y que los gritos de Bokuto y Kuroo han sido arrancados de raíz. Estos dos están aprisionando a Tsukishima contra un bordillo y le están diciendo a saber qué cosas al oído, pero que de alguna manera están provocando que su rostro se enrojeciese. Iwaizumi todavía sigue sin creerse que ese sea el serio de Tsukishima. Yachi y Kiyoko están abrazadas en medio de la piscina, los brazos de la morena rodean el cuello de su novia y mueven su pelo empapado, quitándolo de su cuello. </p><p>Ninguno de los dos dice nada cuando miran a Kageyama y Yamaguchi en la esquina, pero no hay que ser demasiado inteligente para adivinar lo que ocurre. Y luego está Daishou, quien está sentado en el bordillo y tiene a Mika entre sus piernas, mientras hablan con sus rostros muy pegados.</p><p>El rubio se olvida del ataque que había sufrido por Iwaizumi acercándose con lentitud a él y se apoya en su hombro para susúrrale en el oído, como si fuese a contarle un secreto</p><p>—Todos se están liando entre ellos —le dice Terushima, aunque no es del todo cierto, porque si Iwaizumi no se equivoca los únicos que mantienen sus bocas ocupadas son el par de la esquina. Gira su cabeza para mirarle con una ceja alzada. —Creo que deberíamos liarnos nosotros también.</p><p>En serio, ¿qué está mal con este chico? Iwaizumi, en vez de empujarle, le tira agua encima que cae directamente en sus ojos abiertos y emite un chillido que sale de lo más profundo de su garganta y rompe, sistemáticamente, todo el relajado ambiente que mantiene su grupo de amigos.</p><p>—¡Yuuji! ¡Lee la situación aquí, hombre! —Regaña Kuroo, saliendo del arco del cuello de Tsukishima, mirando fulminante a su colega. Terushima levanta las manos en son de paz y le echa la culpa con descaro a Iwaizumi, señalándole con el dedo.</p><p>—Ah, eres un idiota —simplifica Iwaizumi, acercándose al bordillo de la piscina y saliendo de esta de un solo empujón.</p><p>—¿A dónde vas? —Pregunta confundido Terushima sin quitarle la mirada de encima. El moreno se encoge de hombros, ahora molesto de verdad, y camina hacia donde había dejado tirada su ropa. Terushima abre los ojos sorprendido cuando Iwaizumi se comienza a vestir y se apresura en salir de la piscina. —Hey, ¿qué pasa?</p><p>Pasan muchas cosas, al menos dentro de la cabeza de Iwaizumi, porque en primer lugar él no debería estar ahí. Ni mucho menos debería soportar los estúpidos y sin sentido comentarios de Terushima, hablando con él de la misma manera que le habla a todo el mundo, flirteando sin ton ni son y creándole ideas tontas que no tiene ganas de imaginar. Conoció a Terushima hace un año cuando el chico comenzó la universidad, se vio obligado a ser su tutor para conseguir algunos créditos extra en una asignatura y desde el primer minuto en el que lo vio supo que iba a traer problemas.</p><p>Fue como si tuviese escrito en la frente "voy a poner el mundo patas arriba". Salvo que, al parecer, estaba en un idioma desconocido que solo conocía Iwaizumi, porque a todos los demás le parecía el chico perfecto. Un buen alumno para los profesores, la suficiente resistencia y determinación como para satisfacer al entrenador y la mirada traviesa que pedía a gritos diversión que fascinó tanto a Kuroo como a Bokuto. Estos adoptaron a Terushima como si fuese su hijo y, entonces, sus vidas no pudieron estar más entrelazadas.</p><p>Y, joder, no fue bueno para la salud mental de Iwaizumi, ahora teniendo que cuidar a un idiota más. Cuando comenzó a intentar coquetear con él, como ya había hecho con Kuroo y con Bokuto, simplemente como parte de una broma que siempre hacía, las cosas solo empeoraron.</p><p>Tuvo que huir cuando notó que la calidez se asentaba en su bajo vientre cada vez que veía a Terushima sonreír, lo que le llevaba a esquivar al chico todo lo que pudiese, ignorando la mayoría de sus gritos y, sobre todos, sus estúpidos coqueteos.</p><p>—Hey, —llama de nuevo cuando Iwaizumi se ha vestido al completo, sin importarle el no haberse secado correctamente y que su ropa se está empapando. Si se marcha de esa manera lo más probable es que pesque un resfriado. Agarra su muñeca para evitar que salga del pabellón y siente el ceño fruncido de Iwaizumi clavársele en el pecho. —¿He vuelto a hacer algo mal?</p><p>La expresión en el rostro de Iwaizumi se relaja durante unos segundos al notar que Terushima, realmente, se está culpando a si mismo del comportamiento exclusivo del moreno. Aunque vuelve a molestarse al girar un poco su cabeza y notar que cada uno de sus colegas les están mirando como si estuviesen en la mejor parte de una película.</p><p>—Oh, vamos, —se queja Daishou, acariciando la cabeza de su novia, quien apoyada en su muslo mira al dúo como si estuviese a punto de llorar. —olvídate de nosotros y arreglad vuestros problemas.</p><p>Iwaizumi entrecierra los ojos y, realmente, tiene ganas de asesinarle.</p><p>—Estoy un poco cansado de escuchar los lloriqueos de Terushima, así que agradecería que —Tsukishima se ve interrumpido por la mano de Bokuto, quien tapa al completo su boca para tomar el turno de palabra.</p><p>—¡Mi habitación está vacía! —Todos le miran sorprendidos y Bokuto se encoge de hombros. —Las llaves están ahí y así podéis hablar tranquilos.</p><p>Iwaizumi no se esperaba esto, para nada. Terushima, sin embargo, reacciona con rapidez y se acerca a los pantalones de Bokuto para buscar en su bolsillo la llave, sonriendo de manera triunfante cuando palpa el búho que tiene como llavero.</p><p>—Oya, oya, oya... —Se escucha a Kuroo decir, mirando con las cejas alzadas a sus dos novios, relamiéndose los labios. —¿Quiere decir esto que hoy tenemos fiesta de pijamas?</p><p>La conversación continúa con Tsukishima, sonando como si estuviese a punto de arrancarse la vida, quejándose sobre la única neurona que comparten sus novios, pero Terushima se concentra en ponerse el pantalón como puede y agarrando la muñeca de Iwaizumi, salen del pabellón. Camina descalzo por el césped y sin ponerse la camiseta, porque eso significaría que tendría que soltar a Iwaizumi y no está nada seguro de si se quedaría a su lado o le daría por desaparecer.</p><p>Sin embargo, al notar el cómo tiembla debido al contraste de la noche, Iwaizumi se queda parado en su sitio y jala para soltar su agarre.</p><p>—Vístete —demanda ante la mirada curiosa de Terushima y este le mira con desconfianza. Suelta un suspiro y baja sus ojos hasta la unión en su muñeca.</p><p>—No huyas, por favor —pide en un pequeño murmuro, soltando de esa manera a Iwaizumi y poniéndose la camiseta de la manera más rápida que puede. Iwaizumi se queda a su lado mirando el camino que le lleva a los dormitorios de la facultad, pero no se mueve. Terushima se sienta en el suelo para colocarse los zapatos, un poco más confiado ahora que nota que el moreno no va a desaparecer, y suelta un suspiro cuando termina. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?</p><p>Iwaizumi abre los ojos sorprendido y baja su mirada hacia el rubio, sentado sobre el césped y con las piernas estiradas en frente de él. Le está observando y, ahora, no tiene ninguna sonrisa o mueca en su rostro que le advierta que está bromeando o bien, jugando. Es más, cree que si hace memoria, nunca ha visto una expresión tan seria en su rostro.</p><p>—Pero si te molestas no me pegues —dice con rapidez antes de que Iwaizumi contestase, lo que significa que está a punto de decir una estupidez. Se lleva el dorso de su muñeca a los ojos y se los frota, dejando salir un suspiro cansado, avisando a Terushima que está lo suficientemente hundido en sus propios pensamientos como para enfadarse con él.</p><p>—Adelante —murmura. Terushima no se levanta del suelo, colocando la palma de sus manos sobre sus rodillas y mirando con conciencia al césped, pensando un poco en el qué decir. Iwaizumi se sienta a su lado al darse cuenta de que la conversación iba a empezar ahí, sin llegar al dormitorio de Bokuto, y entre que se siente aliviado y hasta un poco frustrado. Sí, estar al aire libre le pone menos nervioso que estar sentados, solos, en una cama, pero claro, un cuarto le da más seguridad que quedarse en medio de la nada.</p><p>Terushima muerde su labio, Iwaizumi le está mirando y esperando a su pregunta y esto le lleva a sentirse menos confianzudo que minutos atrás dentro de la piscina. Ahora están ellos dos solos, sentado el uno al lado del otro, sabiendo que hay algo de lo que deben hablar y muy conscientes del tema que van a tratar. Le es inevitable sentirse un poco avergonzado y siente el cómo la sangre sube a su cabeza, aunque prefiere culpar al frío.</p><p>—Yo... Uhm, no sé. ¿Yo te gusto?</p><p>Sí, Iwaizumi sabía que iba a decir eso, pero se deja sorprender de la misma manera, porque resulta más fácil imaginarlo que vivirlo. Su respiración se corta un poco y prefiere dejar de mirar el perfil rojizo de Terushima, girando su cabeza hacia el lado contrario, concentrándose en algunas luces encendidas que iluminan el camino.</p><p>Puede ser sincero, admitir que lo hace y asentir en silencio mientras escucha a Terushima decirle que solo le ve como un amigo. Que sus comentarios coquetos se los hace a todo el mundo y que él no es diferente a Kuroo o a Bokuto. Que Iwaizumi es simplemente un colega más. O bien, puede mentirle y decirle que no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando. Que lo que ocurre es que se encuentra celoso de lo bien que se lleva con sus amigos, o cualquier mierda relacionada y que sirva como una buena excusa para ocultar la realidad de sus acciones.</p><p>Aunque, la verdad, el silencio que crea delata su respuesta incluso antes de ser dicha. Escucha a Terushima suspirar a su lado, está cansado y se recuesta en el césped. Se queda mirando al cielo, las pocas estrellas que se ven y la luna en lo más alto, probablemente es media noche y a estas alturas deberían estar más que dormidos, aunque a ninguno le parece importar eso.</p><p>—¿Quieres ir al dormitorio de Bokuto?</p><p>Iwaizumi mira a Terushima, quien ha cerrado los ojos y le da vueltas al llavero de Bokuto en su dedo índice. Frunce su ceño en confusión sin tener idea alguna de lo que sucede por la cabeza del rubio.</p><p>—Podemos robarle ropa y darnos una ducha, —se incorpora, sonriendo como si los últimos treinta o cuarenta segundos no hubiesen ocurrido e Iwaizumi se pregunta si su amigo tiene pensado utilizar esa dichosa técnica de hacer como que todo a su alrededor está de puta madre cuando, en realidad, se cae a pedazos. —odio el olor a cloro.</p><p>Terushima se pone de pie antes que Iwaizumi. Le tiende la mano, como había hecho horas atrás cuando decidió invitarlo a romper las reglas del horario de la piscina, y su sonrisa se incrementa, si es que eso es posible, cuando el moreno la agarra. Tira de su cuerpo ayudándolo a levantarse. Iwaizumi no puede hacer como que nada ha pasado, sin embargo, porque la indiferencia es el peor de los castigos. Su ceño aun fruncido se cuestiona las acciones del rubio.</p><p>—Prefiero ir al mío, gracias —le contesta, intentando no sonar del todo molesto, porque a pesar de que lo está, y mucho, no tiene ganas de que Terushima lo note. Entonces, este no disminuye la intensidad de su sonrisa y se acerca un poco más al moreno. La diferencia de alturas no es demasiada, Iwaizumi le gana con un par de centímetros de más, pero no se suele notar, sobre todo cuando Terushima se peina con el pelo hacia detrás. Ahora, este cae medio húmedo y se le pega a la frente e Iwaizumi tiene que obligar a su mano a que no se mueva para apartar el mechón. Ah, están tan cerca.</p><p>Iwaizumi sólo quiere ir a su maldito dormitorio y encerrarse en sus sábanas.</p><p>—Iwaizumi, —le llama. Se pone de puntillas y enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, e Iwaizumi no puede dejar de preguntarse a qué demonios esta jugando el rubio, porque sorpresa, la situación no es tan divertida como él piensa. Así que esta a punto de empujarle, quizás pegarle algún puñetazo en la nariz para que aprendiese a respetar los sentimientos de los demás y echarse a correr, pero antes de que esto ocurre, Terushima vuelve a hablar. —tú también me gustas.</p><p>El moreno se queda en silencio algunos segundos asimilando lo que Terushima ha dicho, pero a este la parece que tarda demasiado, así que decide juntar sus labios. Se besan con tranquilidad, demasiado suave para Iwaizumi, quien siempre ha sido un bruto, y demasiado aburrido para Terushima, al que le van las lenguas, los dientes y las cantidades descomunales de saliva. Y, sin embargo, a medianoche y medio húmedos por su baño en la piscina, seguramente con los principios de un resfriado que notarán al día siguiente y sin darse cuenta de las descaradas miradas de su grupo de amigos, los cuales ya se reirán de la pareja más tarde, tanto Iwaizumi como Terushima sienten que están teniendo el mejor beso de sus vidas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello a todo el mundo. </p><p>Ya lo he dicho un par de veces, pero ah, he caído muy duro en esto de las rare pairs. Lo juro, soy capaz de shippearlos a todos, amo que sus dinámicas puedan ser tan diferentes asdfgh. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este par, yo ya les amo. </p><p>Muchas gracias por leer!&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>